warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Crusaders
The Red Crusaders is a Loyalist Chapter founded in the 3rd Founding. It is the Black Templars' Brother Chapter. Their Primarch is Rogal Dorn, but he gave that position to Odin Naust because of his deeds and other accomplishments. Their Chapter Master is Tarkor Evangelus. The Chapter originates from Terra during the Horus Heresy when they were assisting the Imperial Fists and the Black Templars in defending the Northern region of Terra, Ultimathule. The Marines of this Chapter's Geneseed is special, they can survive at very hot and cold temperatures(From around -200 to +175 Celsius) and they also have an organ similar to the Space Wolves' Canis Helix, called Lynx Superior. The difference is that the Lynx Superior is not giving the Marines an extreme hair growth, it just makes them incredibly strong and agile, and also making their senses extremely much better(Even overgoing the Space Wolves' Strength, Agility and Senses). The Red Crusaders have no successor Chapters. Prefered Troops The Red Crusader Primarch and Chapter Master don't use any kind of troops on the battlefield. These are the ones they prefer to use: 'Veterans' The Red Crusader Vetetrans are those Marines that have over three purity seals. These Marines are similar to the other Chapter' Sergeants(The Red Crusaders use Veterans instead of Sergeants). 'Assault Marines' The Red Crusaders enjoy seeing fear in the enemy's eyes when they strike from the sky with Chainswords and Bolters. These have extra battle-lust, so they are granted Jump-Packs to get to the battle faster. 'Terminators' The Terminators of the Red Crusaders are Brutal, Pure and Mercyless Marines loyal to the Primarch and Chapter Master. Willing to fall for Mankind, these are just one step from becoming Dreadnoughts. 'Templar Brothers' The Templar Brothers are Marines who are suspected to have been corrupted, and is made Close-Combat units until they are redeemed. They are recognised for being extra furious and able to use a few Chaos abilities. Known Red Crusaders 'Odin Naust' Odin Naust is the Primarch of the Red Crusaders and a good friend of the Imperial Fists Primarch Rogal Dorn. Odin's first stand as a Tactical Marine was in a battle against Orks on Necromunda, and at that time Naust was of the Imperial Fists. When an Imperial Fists Company were sent to defend Ultimathule Naust came with them, and a Blood Angels company came with them too. After the worst parts of the battle, several Imperial Fists and Blood Angels were suspected of corruption, and were banished from their chapter. Naust was among them. They and the other banished Marines formed the early Red Crusaders Chapter, and afterwards they were accepted as a Chapter and gained a recruiting world, Northag. Later Naust have been on many campaigns and has brought the Imperium many victories. 'Tarkor Evangelus' Tarkor Evangelus is Chapter Master of the Red Crusaders. He was a friend of Sanguinius, and a former friend of the Primarch of the Blood Ravens. His first stand as a Tactical Marine was a battle on the planet Varin, wich the Blood Ravens 5th Company suffered extreme losses from. At that time he was a Blood Raven, but would later be sent to serve under Sanguinius. In a couple of years before he became a Red Crusader, he was a Blood Angels Captain, and he and his company were banished after the Defence of Ultimathule. Afterwards, he and Odin Naust, an Imperial Fist Sergeant, founded the Red Crusaders Chapter and most of the other banished Marines became Red Crusaders. He have also brought the Imperium many victories. Enemies This is a list of the enemies of the Red Crusaders: ' Clan Tarbag '- Tarbag and his clan are the Red Crusaders' enemies because they hate them so much because of all the attacks they have launched on Northag. ' World Eaters '- The World Eaters are their enemies because they have tried to sacrafice two of the Red Crusaders' companies to Khorne﻿ Category:Space Marine Chapters